An act of true love
by DrWhy
Summary: ...can melt a frozen heart. AU of the scene where Anna is frozen.Oneshot .T for safety. Belated Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas to all my readers! **

**Disclaimer- Although I LOVE Frozen, I dont own a plus note, I finally realized how to get LINE BREAKS!  
**

**NOT ELSANNA!**

* * *

"Your sister is dead...because of you" said Hans, dropping the hand he was using to shield himself from Elsa's storm. There was no need to shield himself from Elsa anymore. All he had to do was kill her. He raised his sword above the sobbing queen.

But Elsa noticed none of this.

"Anna...my sister…my younger sister…is dead? But I...I left to protect her! I… I made her leave before I could hurt her...right?" thought Elsa. "Anna can't be dead! I never even touched-" Suddenly, Elsa remembered the ice palace, when she had lost control of her powers. She had thought Anna was okay, but now…She remembered the look of pain and betrayal Anna had given her. She had thought it was because she was sending her away, but only now did she realize that Anna had been hurt. She remembered the first time Anna had been hurt. The troll had said that the heart was trickier than the head. She had to save Anna. But how? She would have remove the ice from Anna to save her…and what better way to get rid of ice than to melt it?

These thoughts flashed through Elsa's mind in a nanosecond.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up and saw her sister-her supposedly dead sister- staring at her in horror. No, not at her-behind her. Elsa turned around and saw Prince Hans standing behind her, sword raised. She felt anger and rage course through her. This man had lied to her about her sister!

With a roar of rage, Elsa swept her hand at Hans, and the traitorous prince was thrown off his feet. He landed a few metres away, unconscious, with blood trickling from his temple.

Elsa turned back to her sister, but her rage at the prince quickly dissolved into fear as she realized that what he said had been true. Her sister was dying. And it was her fault.

And then, in a sudden flash of inspiration, she knew what she had to do to save her sister.

"I'm so sorry Anna"

* * *

Anna shuffled forward on the frozen fjord, looking for Kristoff. She could feel her body freezing. Suddenly, the blizzard stopped. Anna looked around frantically, trying to get her bearings, when she saw Hans - The traitor!- standing behind her sister, ready to strike a fatal blow.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up, and looked at her with a look of- was that relief or confusion?- and then, without warning, she made an angry sound-Anna would describe it as a roar if any other person had made it, but this was Elsa. She didn't roar.

Elsa swept her hand, and Anna's ex was thrown aside like a discarded toy. Anna moved towards her sister as fast as she could, but she could feel her legs freezing.

Elsa gave her a look of despair, and something formed in her hand. It was a beautiful, intricate dagger of ice.

"I'm sorry Anna"

And she plunged the dagger into her stomach.

"ELSA!"

Anna ran to her sister's side, ignoring the ice climbing up her legs and Kristoff's yells.

She knelt on the ice and put her sister's head in her lap.

"Anna" breathed Elsa "You're going to be fine."

Anna felt the tears running down her cheeks and saw them fall on her sister's face.

"It's you I'm worried about" sobbed Anna.

Elsa smiled tearily and wiped Anna's tears away.

"Its alright Anna. Your life still awaits. Now you can enjoy the sun and open the gates."

Anna tried to push Elsa's hands away, but she couldn't move her hands. She looked at them. They were frozen, and the ice was slowly crawling towards her neck .

Elsa followed her gaze and saw Anna's hands, still frozen.

"Wh-what?! No! Its not-Its supposed to stop! I'm dying! Why won't it stop?"

"You mean-You mean you stabbed yourself to save me?" asked Anna, tears streaming down once again.

"Of course Anna" said Elsa. Her hand reached out to grasp Anna's frozen one. "I-I love you. Do-do you forgive me?"

Anna gasped. The ice on her legs and hands was dissolving into tiny little snowflakes and swirling around them with delicate beauty. But that was not why she had gasped.

Elsa's face had gone deathly pale. The blood on her dress stood out in the stark white landscape. Her already weak grip on Anna's hand went slack and her hand fell to the snow-covered ground.

"Elsa! Elsa please!" cried Anna, lifting her sister's body higher and pressing Elsa's cheek to hers. "I forgive you! Please….come back."

She laid Elsa's body in the snow and clasped her hands in her lap, head bent, as if in prayer.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kristoff, who had been running towards Anna, stopped a few feet away from her as she mourned the loss of her sister.

Elsa was lying in the snow, hands folded to cover the stain of blood on her icy dress. Anna was kneeling beside her, in a posture of prayer, all traces of ice gone from her body. Kristoff watched in silence as Olaf finally reached and joined Anna in mourning.

Then he knelt beside Anna, comforting her.

Which is why none of them noticed the snowflakes fly into Elsa's wound, leaving the ship they were on free from ice.

* * *

"Its all my fault!" sobbed Anna

"No its not! She made her choice Anna" said Kristoff, patting her back awkwardly.

"She stabbed her self for me! Of course its my fault!" bawled Anna, inconsolable. "I should be the one lying there!" she sniffed, putting her face into her hands.

"Anna." Kristoff moved in front of Anna and pulled her hands from her face. "Anna. Look at me. Elsa knew what she was doing, okay? Anna?" Anna had covered her face again. Kristoff pulled them away. "Anna! Look at-"

"Elsa!" said Olaf.

"What?" asked Anna and Kristoff,turning their heads simultaneously.

"Look at Elsa" said Olaf .

They turned around to see Elsa, brushing snow off her clothes.

"Elsa!"

"Anna!" smiled Elsa.

The two sisters hugged each other tightly, and Olaf awwed.

"Awww! They really do love each other!"

* * *

Because only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart. Elsa sacrificed herself to save her sister. Anna forgave her for that, and there can be no higher act of true love than forgiving a loved one for leaving you.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! LOL! (Lots Of LinebreakscuzIfinallyfiguredouthowtoputem!)  
**


End file.
